


Sin Sisters - Untold story

by Crazychris



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychris/pseuds/Crazychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story we follow the lives of 4 girls who's names are: Kayla, Tatiana, Yelena & Breanna.</p><p>This story contains mainly Futa x Female and Female x Female.</p><p>This story is based on a 3dx artist i have followed for a while, called TheDude3DX, i recommend checking his work out on the Affect3d Store and his tumblr (thedude3dx.tumblr.com)</p><p>NOTE: All credit goes to TheDude3DX for the characters! i just simply write about them :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Sisters - Untold story

Kayla woke up to that alarm clock going nuts, she got up and shut the alarm off, the only thing that left her mouth was a annoying grunt, she shock her head a bit too wake up, she got up and made her way to the bathroom, she had a nice pair of D size breast that both had a pair of pointy nipples that screamed to be sucked on, she also had a bubble round but that was almost soft as a feather, it was soft enough where, when she walked it bounced lightly, now there was 1 "thing" she had which she knew separated her from other girls, it was dangling between her legs at 6 inches at most in a flaccid state, but would be a massive 12 inches long and around 4 inches in growth, she arrived at the bathroom, she undressed and got into the shower, turned on the water and started washing her hair, all the time during this, she felt the rod between her legs slowly wake up, eventually it reached it maximum lengthy at 12 inches, it have a few twitches and already she started to leak pre-cum, when Kayla noticed that her dick had woken up and was fully erect, she knew it wouldn't go away for the first, she looked to the bathroom door waited a few seconds, before her left hand ever so slowly made its way down to her rock hard dick, her right hand went to her right titty, and without her knowing she started massaging it, which occasionally resulted in her pinching her nipple, and each time she did so, her dick responded by twitching, and each time she pinched her nipple she couldn't help but release a moan, suddenly she gasped for air, she looked down and found out her left hand had found her dick and was rubbing the head, recently she has found out with the help of her syrup sister Yelena, how to achieve pleasure by rubbing her own dick, until today point sir hasn't really "noticed" her dick, she didn't really think about it, all she thought was that, it could be annoying from time to time, but now here she was, in the shower, masturbating, rubbing the head of her dick, and massaging her boobs, her dick was twitching of pleasure, moans escaping her mouth, and it didn't take long before she felt the familiar sensation in her dick, as well as her balls, which by the way was the size of a golf ball, tightening and it don't take long after that, that she felt her cum making its way up her dick, and that's when her dick opened like a fountain, ropes of hot thick white cum shooting out of her dick, which splashed onto the shower glass door, her eyes shut tight, all she thought about was the amazing sensation and her incredible orgasm she was having, for a whole 15 seconds, cum shot out of her dick and splashed at the glass door, which would poor down the glass and make a small puddle of both water and cum on the shower floor, when she came to a halt, she shock her head and looked down, her dick was slowly getting flaccid, her balls had stopped twitching after unloading weeks worth of cum, again she looked over at the bathroom door, nothing, that's when it hit her, she had spent about an hour by now in the shower, she quickly powered up the shower and washed her hair, and then the glass door, she noticed the bathroom was filled with the smell of sex, so she's opened get cabin above the sink grabbed her favorite perfume, and did 3 sprays of it, which was enough to cover the smell, she grabbed a towel, excited the bathroom and went to her room, she grabbed a basic T-shirt, and a perfect matching skirt which was long enough to hide her dick.  
As Kayla made some quick breakfast, hey phone went off, Kayla picked it up and answered the call.  
"Hello, this is Kayla McKinnon, who is this"  
It was quiet for a while on the other end, until a female voice spoke up.  
"Hi am Breanna, Breanna McKinnon, um.... We need to talk, could you meet me at Mike's cafe in 30 minutes?"  
Kayla was stocked, did she just hear the female on the phone say her last name was MCKinnon as well? Did my dad forget to mention something to me? Thoughts where going nuts in Kayla's mind, since Kayla had been adopted by a man called Ian McKinnon, he never told her, he had a daughter, Kayla looked at the watch, she got 30 minutes to get to Mike's cafe, which is only 5 blocks from her apartment, she grabbed her purse and went to the cafe where Breanna was waiting.

 

Kayla arrived at the cafe 5 minutes before the time, she went inside, found a empty table day down and waited, that's when she was approached by a blonde female, who looked to be in her early 20's and she guessed her boob size was the same as hers, which was a D cup, what Kayla also noticed was that Breanna didn't have a bra on, which meant she could see 2 small bumps which, she guessed was her nipples, now when Kayla thought about that, she could feel that the beast between her leg started waking up again, but her thought was interrupted when Breanna spoke up.  
"Hi, are you Kayla by any means? Like Kayla McKinnon?"  
Within a split second Kayla answered.  
"Yes that's me, who are you? Breanna am guessing right?"  
"Your correct, am Breanna, you don't know me, but umm... I don't know how to say this, but.... Umm.. am your step-sister"  
Kayla was shocked, she just got it confirmed that she now, has a step sister, how on hey mind looked smoking hot, she has a week toned and for body, which has 2 lovely looking boobs, which she would guess was arching for attention, they looked to be at least D cup sized, now Kayla didn't know how to respond to this news, but she figured she had to speak sooner or later.  
"Well.. Umm.. I had no clue I had a step-sister out there, is very nice too meet you Breanna"  
Breanna's face was light up with happiness, she was smiling from head to toe, Breanna decided to find out more about her step-sister so she asked where Kayla was born and who her biological parents were.  
"So.. How did you end up with my dad? Did he find you on the street or?"  
Kayla hated taking about her past but she knew it would haunt her forever and it's just a matter of time before it would come back to her, so she decided to be honest with her newly found step-sister.  
'Well as a starter, I was born in Russia or Soviet Union as it was called back then, my parents had to put me and my sister up for adoption, at least after the Afghan war, which turned out to be a great failure, i was brought here when i was 10 years old, by an adoption agency, i'd guess about a week into my stay, i had this man approaching me, he asked me a few questions, i gave him an answer, i guess he liked me, because the next day, he adopted me, thats also when he said his name was Ian Mckinnon, he took care of me more then what my biological parents could, he gave me food, drink, money, a house to live in, i really started to look at him as more then just a stranger, but as my father, now 10 years later, am here, talking to you"  
Breanna showed great interest in Kayla's story, she didnt know her parents where commies, but she figured Kayla didnt bother about it, and she was surprised that she survived living in Russia and then getting to the states, at least what Breanna had heard about Russia was never good, she had heard stories about kids trying to escape the horrible country, but most didnt make it past the border, some where shot, some where taken by the army and never seen again, Breanna was bought back to reality when Kayla asked her a question.  
"Now that you know more about me, i wanna know about you, how did you end up with Ian?"  
Breanna chuckled a bit before answering.  
"He was married to my Mom, and they had some sex and a few months later, i arrive, hehe, funny when i think of it, when i was 5 years old, my mom left dad and she suddenly didnt want anything to do with either me or Ian, so he had to take care of me alone, i dont blame him tho, i found out, that dad had caught mom cheating on him, it was hard for him in the start, but he got the hang of it, and then he became rich because of a research project he did at work, which took off like fire on dry grass, i dont think he expected the money to get involved in my childhood, like he expected a little bit i think, like to buy me food and such, but eventually he knew i would grow up and had to be able to live on my own, so he ended up doing a found on me, so when i became 18, that found would go to my bank account, now about 4 years later, here i am, talking to you, hehe"

For the next hour Breanna and Kayla talked about each other, when the clock was nearing midnight, the girls figure it is time to head home, now Kayla was far from her apartment, and to make things worst, not only did her car decide to break down, but it also started pouring down with rain, Breanna didnt hesitate to offer her a ride and a place to crash at, til at least the morning.  
"If you want, you could crash at my place Kayla, i dont mind, i got well enough space for both of us"  
Kayla without hesitation accepted the offer, both girls jumped into the car and drove of to Breanna's house, once they arrived, they got inside and talked for another hour, before they called it the night, Breanna went to her bedroom, while Kayla took the guest room, she took of her skirt, she was thankful that her dick wasn't hard, if so she would have a hard time getting asleep, but instead it was as soft as it could be, so she quickly got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Kayla awoke to light lighting up the quest room, she got up, she realized her T-shirt had some strains on it, so she took it of and found a spare one, in the bathroom such to her surprise had a note on it with her name on it, it was pink colored and she figured it was spotted for Breanna instead of herself, but it was better then having to go naked the whole day, so she put it on, immediately she knew it was meant for Breanna, it was incredibly tight, hey nipples where clearly visible, the top could apart not make it past her boobs, but again it was better then nothing, so she excited the bathroom, went downstairs, called out for Breanna.  
"BREANNA YOU THERE, IT'S ME KAYLA, HELLO"  
She got no response so she started to check the house, kitchen nothing, bedroom nothing, living room nothing, after searching the rest of the house she figured, Breanna was doing some errands or something, so she went too the living room, sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote for the TV, clicked the power button, nothing, she let out a frustrating groan, she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, and before she knew it, her thoughts started wandering to the times she spent in Moscow with her sister Yelena, now while Kayla's thoughts where re-capturing the moments in Moscow with her sister, her body started waking up, as in blood started pumping into her dick causing it to ever so slowly wake up, by going from flaccid to fully erect within a minute, thats when Kayla felt the familiar twitch in her dick, she opened her eyes, and noticed her dick had gone fully erect, 12 inches pointing straight up, and what looked like pre-cum gathering on the tip.  
"great... this is EXACTLY what i need... am in my step-sisters house, and my dick is hard as a rock... not what i needed"  
Kayla thought, first she tried to just shake it off and hope it would go down, in reality... it didnt, she got the opposite effect, her dick got harder and twitched more, eventually Kayla gave up.  
She got her self up from the couch instead of laying down on it, she looked around the house and made sure nobody was inside before she did what she was about to do, which was to masturbate til she came, as far as she knows, each time her dick goes rock hard, only way to make it go away is to masturbate til she cums, again, she looked around making sure she was alone, when she was positive that she was indeed alone, her right hand made its way down to the bottom of the shaft while her left hand went to the head, the moment her left hand made contact with the head, she couldn't help but gasp of the pleasure it gave her, she started slowly rubbing the head, and when she got a rhythm going, her right hand started moving up and down the shaft, after going on about for a minute, she looks around one last time, makes sure she is absolutely alone, before she changes her sitting position, her left legs lays down on the couch while her right leg, stays up in a upside down V shape, when she is comfortable, she lowers her mouth to the head of her dick, she sticks her tongue out and starts moving it in a circulate motion on the head, when she feels the head is wet enough, she lowers her mouth to a point where she has taken the head of her dick in her mouth, she then starts to bob her head up and down and runs her tongue all over the head, and it doesn't take long before the living room is filled with slurping sounds and muffed moans from Kayla, and after blowing her self for about 2 minutes she feels the familiar sensation in her balls, her mouth leaves the head of her dick with a pop, before she starts to furiously rub the head, she knows she is very close, she can feels her balls tightening and her dick starts pulsating and growing in growth a tiny bit, eventually she reaches the point of no-return, she fells the cum making its way up to the tip, to avoid being heard, Kayla bites down on her lower lips, and to avoid making a mess on Breanna's couch, she tries her best to hold it back, suddenly the cums forces its way up the dick and out the opening, 1 spurt flies a few inches in the air before it lands on her belly, while the rest that makes it out, covers the head and starts pouring down the shaft, by now Kayla's eyes are shot tight, she wants to just scream and enjoy the moment, but she knows she gotta be quick, the last thing she wants is to be caught by her step-sister masturbating and cumming on her couch, after cumming for about 10 seconds it comes to a halt, but her dick is still half covered in her own cum, she takes a deep breath and tires to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly and without warning, Kayla hears the sound of a door opening, her body locks up, she stay completely still, thats when she hears it.  
click...click...click...click...click, she remembers what that is.. high heels... and that means only 1 thing, Breanna has arrived, now every single alarm in Kayla's mind is going of, her dick is still half covered in her cum, she is still super sensetive, she can hear the sound of high heels right above her now, she looks up, and sees the blonde hair of her step sisters, crap.. she knows she is fucked if Breanna sees her like this, dick half covered in cum, half naked on the couch, going by instinct, Kayla grabs the bottom of her still-rock hard dick and takes a deep breath before she moves her hand up to the head, most of the cum goes on her hand, she quickly sticks her tongue out and licks up as much cum from her hands as possible, now she can hear the high heels in the stairs, but by now, the cum that was on her dick is now in her stomach, but she still got the issue that her dick is still rock hard, and it wont go away, so in a desperate move, Kayla grabs her dick with both hands and forces it down, she manage to get the head between her thigh, and covers up the exposed parts with her hands, and just as she manages to cover it all up, her step-sister Breanna comes down the stairs, too see Kayla on the couch on her knees, in one of her pink T-shirts which is obviously too small for her, since it looks like her nipples are about to make a hole in it.  
"There you are Kayla, figured you were awoke by now, Good morning by the way"  
Kayla still trying to act like nothing happens, manages to scramble a few words and greet her.  
"Good morning... Breanna"  
Breanna decides to walk over to Kayla, she stretches out her arms which looks like she wants to give Kayla a hug, now Kayla buys this of course, but just as Breanna is about to go for the hug... her hands goes underneath Kayla's T-shirt causing it to expose Kayla's boobs, which as soon as the cold air hits Kayla's nipples, she cant help it but release a low moan, and when Breanna's fingers touches her nipples, she gaps and looses the grip of her dick, now, her thighs are already covered in a tiny bit of pre-cum so as soon as Kayla, releases the grip on the dick, it slips out and flis straight up, the moment Breanna sees the dick, she freaks out and jumps away, now before her, is a 12 inch dick hard as a diamond, arching for more release and attention, now Kayla freaks out and instead of running upstairs and locks her self in the guest room, her body locks up... again, while in'front of her, is her step-sister, eyes wide as they can, she is exchanging look from Kayla to her dick, Kayla, dick, Kayla, dick, eventually she shakes her head and decide to find out why Kayla haven't told her about this.  
"Why...didnt you tell me you had a dick?"  
Kayla is still scared of her mind, but manages to come up with an answer.  
"I....I..I didnt tell you because i was afraid of what you would say about me, the girls who i spoke to about my "condition", made fun of me and i wasnt sure if you were going to react the same way or not"  
Breanna was partly pissed of, but partly understandable, the only reason why she was angry on Kayla for not telling her about it, is because if she had, they would have probably have had sex by now.  
"thats....understandable"  
Now in Breanna's mind, all she can think of now, is the ways to give Kayla the pleasure she wants or what her dick wants, and Kayla notices this, since Breanna's facial expression goes from shocked to smiling, and it doesn't take long before Breanna moves closer to Kayla, she sits down next to her, while switching between looking at Kayla and her dick, thats when she gets a great idea to draw Kayla into having sex with her.  
"Have you... ever.. you know, had sex with someone with that before?"  
Breanna asks while pointing at Kayla's dick, and before Kayla can answer, she can feel a pair of hands grabbing the bottom of her shaft, the moment Breanna's hand touches Kayla's shaft, she cant help but moan and gasp, the next thing Kayla feels before she can even start to process whats going on, is something warm and wet going from the bottom of her shaft to the head, when she looks down to see what it is, she finds her self shocked, Breanna is licking Kayla's shaft, when she reaches the head, her tongue swirls around the tip, which causes Kayla to throw her head back and by now, all rules have gone out the window, she is just enjoying the ride for now, Breanna then decides to make the pleasure better for Kayla, by opening her mouth and gradually takes her dick in her mouth, the moment Kayla feels this, she gasps and lets out a load moan.  
"fuckkkk, that feels good, oh shit, whatever you are doing Breanna, dont stop"  
Breanna in her mind, have no plans to stop, while she is sucking on the head, her hands are wrapped around the shaft and is moving them in a up and down motion, after giving Kayla a blowjob for a few minutes, Breanna releases Kayla dick with a loud pop, and lays down on the couch, she pulls her panties to the side, exposing her tight and wet pussy to Kayla, now Kayla knows where this is going, so she moves her self closer to Breanna, grabs her shaft and slaps Breanna's pussy a few times, which causes Breanna to moan, both girls looks each other in the eyes.  
"Fuck me Kayla, i want that inside of me NOW"  
When Kayla hears this, her dick twitches, and Kayla is more then happy to oblige to Breanna's wish, so she grabs her shaft again, rubs the head in a up and down motion, before she lowers it to the opening of Breanna's pussy, she looks at her one final time, she sees Breanna nods, thats when Kayla slowly applies pressure, she can see the head slowly disappearing before the rest of the shaft follows, Breanna's eyes goes as wide as they can, she has never felt anything this good before, she can feel her walls being stretched to its limits, it feels like someone is stuffing her with a pole, but instead of telling Kayla to stop, she lets her push more of her dick inside of her, and eventually she feels Kayla's balls touching her ass cheeks, which gives her a good indicating that Kayla is now fully inside of her, whole 12 inches.  
Kayla decides to stay still so Breanna can get used to the length and growth of her dick, that's when she feels Breanna moving her hips, which gives Kayla the hint to start moving on and out, she starts slowly but, gradually fasten her speed, for each thrust Kayla does, the more Breanna moans and for each thrust, new pleasure is being discovered, when Kayla is basically moving like a piston in and out, her balls slapping against Breanna's ass cheeks, for Kayla it feels like she is moving inn and out in a tight slippery tunnel, and it doesn't take long before she feels Breanna getting tighter and tighter, which gives get a good hint that Breanna is getting closer and closer to reaching climax, and it doesn't take long for Kayla either before she feels her balls tighten and she can feel that something is building up inside of her.  
"FUCK, keep going Kayla, oh shit, it feels good, oh god I think am gonna cuuuuuummm.... FUUUUCK"  
when Kayla feels Breanna clamping down on her dick, she losses it to and for her, it feels like her dick is in a vacuum pump, if it wasn't for her strength, she would have exploded inside of her, but in the last moment, she pulls out, her butts smacks down on the couch and her dick opens up, cum shooting out like a fountain, when Breanna sees the amount of cum Kayla shots out, she freezes, now Breanna has had her fair share in dicks in her lifetime, but nobody came as kayla, her eyes went as wide as they could, and without Breanna knowing her self, her left hand had made its way to Kayla's dick, and when she felt Kayla's dick twitch, she shock her head and was brought back to reality, her hand had gone almost to the top of Kayla's dick, it rested just below the head, and all she could do was to stare at the amount of cum that was now slowly squeezing it self out, and started leaking down, Breanna could feel the heat of the cum when it touched get skin, she looked down, and stuck her tongue out, and took a quick lick of her hand and tasted Kayla's cum.  
"Mmmmmmm... That tasted delicious"  
Breanna looked up at Kayla and slowly lowered her head to the tip of Kayla's dick and took a mouth full of cum and swallowed it all, this whole time, kayla looked at Breanna with shocked eyes, and without her self knowing she had moved her head closer to her dick and had as well taken a mouthful of her own cum, both girls looked at each other as they both stick out their tongue and both took a mouth full of cum.

When Kayla's dick had stopped leaking cum and she had come down from her orgasm, she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment, while her eyes was closed she heard and felt movement in the couch, when she opened her eyes she saw, Breanna standing up, she pulled her pink tube off and took her panties off, Kayla could feel her dock eating waking up again, and it didn't take long before her dock reached its peak time at 12 inches, when Breanna was out of her clothes she walked over to the railings to the stairs, she bend l bent over showing her bubble butt and glistering wet pussy, when she was sure Kayla was watching her ass, she gave it a quick shake, which in turn got her a moan from behind, and it didn't take long before she felt someone touching get ass, and when she looked behind her she saw Kayla looking at her with a devilish grin, and that's when she felt something wet poking her asshole, and before she could protest, Kayla showed her thump into Breanna's ass, which got a squeal bit then moans, Kayla figured Breanna was into anal, so she for up, grabbed her rock hard dick, pointed it at her asshole, when she applied pressure it slipped and went inside her pussy instead, whole 12 inches, which got Breanna to scream of pleasure, and caused her to have an orgasm right there, which Kayla of course noticed as she felt Breanna's pussy suddenly clamp down on her dick, it got incredibly tighter, she didnt dare to move until Breanna at least got down from her orgasm, after giving Breanna about a minute, Kayla slowly started moving her hips, and gradually she increased her thrusting, at one point Kayla, reached the point where she was screwing Breanna to a point that she felt her balls slap against her butt cheeks, and from time to time, Kayla would show her whole length inside of Breanna and hold it for a few seconds before she continued, At this point Breanna was breathing heavily, and thought she was about to pass out, but she could never get enough of having Kayla drilling her dick inside of her pussy, for Kayla it was a feeling she never wanted to end, but she knew she could only take so much before she reached her limit in either orgasm or exhaustion of fucking, and Kayla wasnt exactly up for killing her dick permanently or causing injuries, but she kept going for as long as she could, and it didnt take long before she again, felt the familiar sensation in her balls, she knew she was close, and she knew Breanna was close as well, since she could feel her pussy getting tighter and tighter for each thrust she did, and eventually she reached the point of no return, she could feel the cum starting to make its way out, just as Kayla was about to pull out... Breanna had a intense orgasm, she could feel Kayla starting to pull out, and something ticked in her mind, and before she knew it, she somehow list foothold of the floor and fell backwards..... which Kayla did NOT expect and did NOT have time to counter, since before Kayla knew it, Breanna followed suit, Kayla's ass smacked down on the couch with Breanna inside of her, while she is reaching climax, Kayla tried her best to warn Breanna.  
"Bree....... off me.... am... CUUUU.... FUUUUUUCK.. HERE IT COMES"  
and with that, Kayla's hands went straight to Breanna's tits and squeezed them, Breanna at one point wondered what was wrong with Kayla, but then... she felt it... the heat of Kayla's cum blasting her womb, Breanna had never allowed ANYONE to cum inside of her, but at this time.. she was too lazy and too struck by the amount of orgasm she had, so she just savored the moment and enjoyed the sensation of having her pussy filled up with Kayla's cum and she loved how her dick twitched inside of her pussy, she looked down at her pussy and could see a slight bump around her stomach region, and thats when she felt Kayla's dick moving it self out, the moment it left her pussy, it opened up again and sprayed some cum on her stomach and part of her tits, this whole time, Kayla's thoughts where in wonderland, she squeezed Breanna's tits and just enjoyed filling her, until her dick had to push it self out and sprayed rest of its load on her stomach and most of her tits, when Kayla came down from her intense orgasm, she was too lazy and to star struck to get up, so she just layed on the couch, with Breanna on top of her, half covered in her cum, or at least her tits covered, her eyes slowly closing and before she knew it, she fell asleep, and shortly after Breanna followed suit and fell asleep as well.


End file.
